


你会给每晚睡觉起个名字吗（其之一）

by Srrow



Series: 你会给每晚睡觉起个名字吗 [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srrow/pseuds/Srrow
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Series: 你会给每晚睡觉起个名字吗 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209545
Kudos: 5





	你会给每晚睡觉起个名字吗（其之一）

当他吻漂移的时候，补天士忽然产生一种预感，他会记得这个吻，直到后来他们离别的那天，再骤然地回想起来。他们的离别会很仓促，徒留一个没办法好好说话的场合被丢在深空里。为了打消这个念头，他把漂移的手引导下面的位置，自己也将解析内存更多地放到指尖的触摸节点，去解读对方裙甲细微的纹路。  
这是他们第一次在同一张充电床上共度长夜，补天士尚不熟悉那些与白色外甲同样漂亮的缝线，只能勉强辨识出正中那一小块灯板，它装饰在武士最突出那一块挡板上，此时，正因为发光或别的什么原因微微发烫。

漂移表现得更加适应这个状况，甚至于，有些过分投入。他接住补天士释放的管子，手指在根部打圈揉按，而后索求着深吻用自己的身体蹭上前去，直到他们都有些应接不暇，才拽着电解液拉出的黏腻丝线稍微分开。他在置换的白噪声中叫补天士的名字，几乎是解码出尾音的同时被后者翻身压到下面，又稍微用力地咬了他的侧颈，为刚才行为的危险性表示警告。漂移于是理解了，补天士对此相当受用。  
“█我。”漂移知道什么时候该用舌尖舔一下那个音频接收器。

补天士不喜欢漂移这样，后来，当一切分崩离析，他不得不听心理医生宣判“你不甘心的是不是你拯救了世界”，补天士才忽然明白，也许他更不喜欢的是就这样顺势接受了漂移邀请的自己。

漂移平躺在充电床上，两条腿向外翻开，伸手探往裆下，他本来想直接插到接口里进行扩张，却被紧闭的保护叶片挡住了。  
“你不用……”补天士想说点什么。  
但漂移没做反应，只是在一阵专心的摸索后，压住叶片向两边拉开，把接口暴露了出来。他用食指和无名指控制着开口，而后把留好的中指慢慢拱进去。每一点深入都会引起一次微不可查的颤抖，埋进最初的关节之后，他把另一边的臂甲挡在了头雕前。  
“给我点时间……”他把光学镜挡住了，荧光投向白色的烤漆，又反射到面甲上，溶解进唇角挂着的电解液里。  
之后的扩张粗暴得多，利用中指前两个关节的几次尝试后，漂移直接将食指加了进去，他不再管仍然想要闭合的叶片，任由那片薄软的金属边缘随着手上的动作摩擦到弯折。换气系统将过热的温度驱散到周围，他又在这样的声音里叫补天士的名字，并在他们之间加上那个及物动词。

后来，都是后来，补天士会在充电的时候梦见穿梭舱远离的尾迹，字段碎片飘散在引擎加速所爆开的残云里。

一些数据接入了补天士的处理器。火种伴侣之间的对接会共享意识，但在单纯的机体关系里人们往往默认各自保管好各自的隐私——可补天士来不及抱怨这个了。 声音与片段在流读取中自动解包，一些关于“过去”的信号就这样在补天士的电路中闪烁起来。  
漂移不再遮挡自己的表情，他的双手都用来抱住分开的腿甲，以保证借口合适地暴露在方便的位置。补天士没办法判断看着漂移的表情和看着正在一点点吞他管子的软金属究竟哪个更糟糕一点，但这无所谓了，因为他已经没有理智可供侵蚀了。他的处理器理解了漂移流出的信息，那是留存着无数对接场面的片段合集，唯一不变的是埋在都市中的背光小巷，与任由对待的白色机子。直接由神经电路记录的光学、音频、气味信号被释放出来，将补天士最后的一丝意志淹没。  
“我不能……漂移……我不能。”  
“没关系，█着就会渐渐出水了。”  
他不是说这个。补天士想，为什么漂移的对接系统会被设定成自动共享这些信息，他和什么人拆过，他为什么要告诉那些人他可以被如此轻贱地对待。补天士不是一个喜欢问“为什么”的人，但他找不到更委婉的方法过渡已然确切的答案。  
“就这样……补子……”身下机子发出呢喃的请求，“我喜欢被█。”

漂移准备好了忍受深入。他很久没有对接过，以至于当一切气氛正好，他却找不到驱动保护叶片开放身体的方法。但好在补天士是一辆跑车，直接粗暴地推进步骤也未尝不可。他被很多机子拆过，有得大得吓人，那些人中的第一个把他的油箱垫片撞坏，他再在接下来的机体多接纳一些大机子，把本来几笔医疗费省成一份。好在补天士只是一辆跑车，他再怎么对待他，漂移都能承受。  
那根管子整个埋进来的时候，补天士俯身吻了他。是个很长的吻，足够剑士的机体整个放松下来，他不再强迫自己分开双腿，而是试着拥抱他的船长。“漂移。”感受到失去外力扩张的甬道忽然夹紧，补天士吃瘪地抱怨了一声。  
但也很短。随着慢慢退出的动作，补天士循着漂移弓起的机身细碎地啄了下去，灵活的舌尖描过颈部没有装甲的原始管线，置换的蒸汽吹入肩甲烫化主齿轮的润滑，然后是侧腰，再绕过腿根……  
奖励到此为止。“翻过来。”补天士命令道。

“补——”  
这次是补天士没有回答他了。跪伏的姿势下，漂移没有办法确定补天士在做什么，他的接口被同样柔软的金属挤进去了，不真切的温柔动作翻开软金属藏住的电路节点，在对接系统中触发出从未被调取的酥痒电流。  
补天士在舔他的接口，漂移这么想，他非常难以置信地，确信着这个判断。  
没有装甲突兀的撞击，没有金属摩擦的尖鸣，甚至没有充电床为了配合动能调整辅助支撑的吱呀作响。黏腻的液体被混在一起，搅动出好像在金属星球上不会出现的声音。  
补天士几乎把整个面甲贴在了那里，漂移不敢动作，只能配合着抓住自己的臀甲往两边分开。  
陌生的东西接口里钻探着，虽这么说，但过于柔软的金属舌其实谈不上任何的侵略性，只是和甬道内的软金属相互推攘着，补天士得花很多的功夫，才总算能说服漂移拿出上百万年没有被翻找出来的触点给他碰一下。  
漂移所了解的对接不是这样的，被仿佛机械全交媾的姿势从背后█的时候尤其不是。他没办法看见他们把什么插入他的身体，有时候绝对不是输出管，如果他被允许拥有恐惧，漂移恐惧这样。可他从未如此不安过，补天士的舔舐吸吮着他自己都没有好好抚慰过的接口，断续发出仿佛在品尝美味的响声。  
这令漂移感到难为情。然后，他又后知后觉地发现，他很久没在对接的时候驱动过情感模块了。

这一次他们都准备好了。  
因为不再需要费力抬住对方的机体，补天士现在可以把所有的活塞都用来辅助腰上的动作。状况对漂移来说显然更艰难了，他不得不收回双手撑住身体，他的腿部支撑不太好了，对接系统输出的电涌一次一次打断下半身的平衡校准，可他不敢锁死关节，补天士会硬撞进来的。  
从补天士的角度，他可以看见白色的突兀件为了维持跪姿的稳定而被重新调整向上，如同探针刺猬一般竖在剑士后背上，可百般防备的阵势下面，搞搞抬起的臀甲正把湿润又温暖的对接通道送到他面前。该死，补天士意识到，他也变得想要买这个漂亮的机子来拆。  
他把他的臀甲磨花了，补天士想要这些划痕留在漂移身上，隐蔽，但如果后者与他人亲昵，这些痕迹就会告诉对方，他被别人█过了。

漂移尝到了交换液的味道，因为太久没用被驱动，里面溶解着铁锈的味道。他记起自己原来的样子，记起自己是只被█后面就能射出来的机子。那个年代，他们教会他的身体记忆在自慰同时被抽插接口的错觉，编写好的条件反射烙进他的电路，改写他的本能。我是被别人█就会高潮的，██的机子，漂移想起这件事。  
随之而来一种羞愧的情绪。漂移记得那个日子，那是在他被教会对接是舒服的事并帮别人做了很久之后的一天，忽然，有人告诉他，这是可耻的事情。那天起，他成了后来的，理当被当作物品消耗的机子。  
如果对方需求他的接口，他就不需要有管子。第一次之后，漂移的输出管回想起了如何控制自己不要完全充能，交换液淅淅沥沥滴出来，渗出对接面板的缝隙，再被模拟重力拉扯着流到剑士的面甲上，带着腥味钻入口腔。  
补子什么时候会发现这件事呢？补子也会和那些人一样满意于他的淫乱吗？漂移没有办法好好想这些事了。

临近释放之时，一个警告弹窗把补天士拉了回来。机体关系就是什么都不牵扯的机体关系，各自在对接里爽完不要留下麻烦——而后，谁也没想到战争会那么那么的长，老实说，他自己都忘了还有这么个扫兴的闹钟。  
输出管在临近阈值最后时刻被拔出来，就着回弹的惯性将次级能量液抛出一个上扬的弧线，而后洒落在剑士的后背上。  
“……我很抱歉。”补天士自己也不确定想说什么，但他感到必须对漂移这么说。

等事情告一段落，他们互相给漆面搞善后处理的时候，补天士故意问他：“你还会来我这吗？”  
漂移跪着检查补天士的腹甲，想了一段时间，丢掉喷罐埋头下去。头雕后面收到被按住的力道时，漂移想，他们达成共识了。


End file.
